princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Wishes
Best Wishes is the 8th track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 週末ざわめく街で　見上げた青空 飛行機雲の　先の先には　あの笑顔　あの仲間 「元気か？」と短いメール　書いてはまた消す 「素直じゃないね」 懐かしい声　ただ風のいたずらさ 出会いと別れがあり　大人になるというなら 幼いままでよかった　ふいに　そんなこと思うけれど エールは鳴りやまない　前に向かって　進む者の胸で あの眩しい日々は二度と　戻らないけど 思い出だけじゃなくて　現在(いま)も未来も　分かち合いたいから 目指す場所はきっと同じ　光る　航跡を残して 石畳のシルエット　かすかに滲むよ 飛行機雲の　先の先まで　心だけ旅をする やり残したことがあるわけではないのに なぜこんなにも　切ないのだろう　夢はまだ終わらない ラケットバッグの中　あの頃　詰め込んでた 理想や感傷さえも　何も　変わっていないと気づく エールが海を越えて　君の元へと　届く頃にはもう ほろ苦さを振り払って　走り出せるさ 思い出だけじゃなくて　現在(いま)も未来も　分かち合いたいから 再び会えると信じて　それを 力へと変えよう エールは鳴りやまない　前に向かって　進む者の胸で あの眩しい日々は二度と　戻らないけど 思い出だけじゃなくて　現在(いま)も未来も　分かち合いたいから 目指す場所はきっと同じ　光る　航跡を残して 想いよ　遥か遠くへ…… |-| Romaji= Shūmatsu zawameku machi de miage ta aozora hikōkigumo no saki no saki ni wa ano egao ano nakama 'genki ka?' to mijikai mēru kai te wa mata kesu 'sunao ja nai ne' natsukashii koe tada kaze no itazura sa deai to wakare ga ari otona ni naru to iu nara osanai mama de yokatta fui ni sonna koto omou keredo ēru wa nariyama nai mae ni mukatte susumu mono no mune de ano mabushii hibi wa nidoto modora nai kedo omoide dake ja naku te genzai (ima) mo mirai mo wakachiai tai kara mezasu basho wa kitto onaji hikaru kōseki o nokoshi te ishidatami no shiruetto kasuka ni nijimu yo hikōkigumo no saki no saki made kokoro dake tabi o suru yarinokoshi ta koto ga aru wake de wa nai noni naze konnanimo setsunai no daro u yume wa mada owara nai raketto baggu no naka ano koro tsumekon de ta risō ya kanshō sae mo nani mo kawatte i nai to kizuku ēru ga umi o koe te kimi no moto e to todoku koro ni wa mō horoniga sa o furiharatte hashiridaseru sa omoide dake ja naku te genzai (ima) mo mirai mo wakachiai tai kara futatabi aeru to shinji te sore o chikara e to kaeyo u ēru wa nariyama nai mae ni mukatte susumu mono no mune de ano mabushii hibi wa nidoto modora nai kedo omoide dake ja naku te genzai (ima) mo mirai mo wakachiai tai kara mezasu basho wa kitto onaji hikaru kōseki o nokoshi te omoi yo haruka tōku e... ... |-| English= In a city that gets lively on weekends, I looked up at the blue sky Before the previous contrail, there are those smiles, those friends After writing a short text message saying "Are you doing well?", I delete it once again I hear a nostalgic voice: "You aren't honest with yourself", but it was just a trick of the wind If growing up means having new encounters and farewells I'd like to remain young, suddenly I start to think such things, but The cheers won't stop, look forward, be proud like those who advance Those nostalgic days won't come back, but Now I want to share not only my memories, but my present and my future too The place we aim for is the same for sure, so leave a shining trail behind you My silhouette on the stone pavement blurs slightly My heart makes a journey until it reaches the contrail before the previous contrail Even though I don't really have any things left to do why is it so painful, my dreams are not over yet I stuffed those days inside my racket bag I notice that nothing has changed, not even my ideals or sentiments When the cheers go beyond the sea and reach you I have already shaken off the bittersweetness and started running Now I want to share not only my memories, but my present and my future too so let's believe we'll meet again, and turn those beliefs into power The cheers won't stop, look forward, be proud like those who advance Those nostalgic days won't come back, but Now I want to share not only my memories, but my present and my future too The place we aim for is the same for sure, so leave a shining trail behind you My feelings, reach far away... Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics